High School Bonding
by Demigod Heir of Poseidon
Summary: The Big Three are constantly arguing so Apollo, Athena and Hermes take matters into their own hands. And to make matters worse the mist has disappeared. Cue Goode High School. Disclaimer: I own nothing. please review it for me with both positive and negative feedback in the review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Big Three Get Punished**

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were once again arguing over who's child was the best. "Thalia is the best; she's immortal because she is a hunter."

"No! Percy is the best. He's the more powerful of the three and he has saved us all more times than Thalia and Nico have."

"You're both wrong. Nico is the best because he's braver and doesn't let emotions get in the way of decisions."

Apollo was starting to get annoyed at the constant arguing that was happening between the brothers. It has been going on for the past week or so and doesn't seem likely to stop any time soon. He decided an intervention was in order so he decides to enlist the help of Hermes and Athena who were both feeling the same annoyance as Apollo. Together they should be able to come up with a way to get the three brothers to act like the Gods they are instead of petty teenagers. The second Apollo said teenagers, Athena came up with a plan that left Apollo and Hermes smirking. They sat talking for hours, perfecting even the smallest, most trivial detail. Once that was done and they were all happy did the plan take place.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Zeus stepped off of his throne and suddenly felt a lot smaller than what he knew he was. Concerned, he walked to his palace. The walk seemed to take longer and everything seemed to be taller than usual. Once he was in the safety of his palace did he decide to check to see if anything was out of the ordinary. He walked over to one of his extravagant mirrors. What he saw enraged him. He yelled at the top of his voice demanding a meeting between all Gods and Goddesses to take place now.

Poseidon was taking a leisurely swim at Miami beach when he suddenly felt off balance. He floated on his stomach in the middle of the water, not far from the beach but not so far out to sea. A boat passed by and as the sun reflected off the body of the boat, Poseidon saw the reason why. He felt a mixture of emotions - shock, anger and slight humour. Before he could fully process what he was seeing and feeling, he heard Zeus demanding all Gods and Goddesses to a meeting.

Hades was sitting in the underworld with nothing to do. Death rates were very low this past week so he was left bored. He was lost in his mind, thinking of ways to torment his brothers when his wife came in with some more paperwork. It was only when she screamed that he was brought out of his musings. Persephone dragged him over to one of her mirrors. Hades stood there, confused for a moment at the reflection. Just as he realized what he was seeing did he hear Zeus's thunderous voice. He left Persephone in shock to attend the meeting on Olympus.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Once all of the Gods were seated at the table (with not one looking curiously at the Big Three) Zeus demanded to know who did this to him. At first he imagined it was his brothers however that thought left his mind when he saw that they were in the same predicament as himself. Apollo, Athena and Hermes decided to drag out the confusion and the annoyance that the brothers were feeling until they felt that it was losing his humour. Only then did they decide to own up. Athena stood up. The table went silent, everyone looking at the Goddess of Wisdom. "It was I who turned you. However, it was a joint plan between myself, Hermes and Apollo. We were growing tired of the constant bickering between the three of you over who's child is the best. It's petty. This type of pettiness only shows in children and teenagers so we have decided to turn the three of you into teenagers and gave you the powers of your children. Only when you have matured and stopped this bickering will we turn the three of you back. While you are teenagers you will be attending Goode high school in New York for the next academic year. You will be expected to attend all lessons as teenagers." Once Athena had finished explaining the situation, she bowed and sat back down. Hermes stood up.

"We have given you all false identities to fit in since Zeus and Hades and Poseidon are slightly uncommon and by slightly uncommon we mean they don't exist in modern society. As it stands, Zeus, your name will be Zac. Poseidon, your name will be Dylan and Hades, your name will be Des. You will all share the same last name which will be Perry." Hermes finished.

Apollo then stood up and explained the last few details. They would start school on the first of September (which was the following Monday!) and they were already enrolled ready to start as freshmen. "I repeat what Athena said. You must not miss school." Apollo sat back down. That was ll the three brothers needed to know.

The Big Three looked at each other. That look said exactly what each one was feeling: this will be the worst year to ever exist.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermes had found them a three bedroom apartment near to the school, Apollo had given them a car to share in order to get to school, go for clothes and other little trips that they might need to go on. Athena gave them all the text books that they would need for the year and some mortal money for them to get clothes, food and other things they might need.

Once Monday arrived the Big Three were sent down to earth to live the life of a teenager with only the powers of their demigod children. "This is going to be a extremely LONG year" screamed Hades.

**A/N so here is my first chapter please review it, it is my first Percy Jackson fanfic and my second ever fanfic please give me advice on improvement. Hopefully I can update it within two days time.**

**Edit: This has now been edited. Any more spelling mistakes you see or any other criticisms then just leave a review with them in. :) - Story Editor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - What A Wonderful Start...NOT!**

_**Poseidon's POV**_

So it's now Monday morning and I am stuck in the body of a teenager all thanks to Owl face, sunbeam and the prankster. This is definitely not how I wanted to spend my Monday... No correct that this year. I wanted to swim, go surfing and cheat on my wife. Well you get the point on how I wanted to spend my time. Thanks to Owl face and her buddies I am stuck with the same powers as my son - Perseus Jackson. I bet that he is having a better time than me. Only having his powers means I'm not exactly immortal which means I have to eat. YAWN.

I walked into the kitchen as soon as I arrived at the apartment got myself some toast and a glass of water. The water was extremely refreshing if I do say so myself.

Once I finished my toast I exploded the apartment and saw a door that had a name plate that said Dylan on it. I assumed it would be my bedroom so I slowly opened the door and looked in not knowing what to expect. What I saw was beyond amazing. On one of the walls there was pictures of jellyfish, sharks, clown fishes, lobsters, dolphins and whales. Another wall had been painted to look like wave. The third wall had shells, boats and trident accessories attached to a green wall. However the last wall was the best wall; it had a aquarium built into the wall filled with tropical fish in salty water. I felt like I was back down in the ocean. The bed was a water mattress so that just made the room even better. I went along to the wardrobe and got myself dressed.

Once I finished getting dressed I went back out to the living room where I saw my idiotic brothers, the brothers who can't face the truth. The only reason we were in this stupid predicament is because they are unable to admit that Percy is better than Thalia and Nico.

The next thing I know Zeus distracted me from my thought's by saying "we would be late for our first day at Goode high school." I was not looking forward to this at all. It would be a LONG day oops correct that a LONG year.

Since I only have Percy's powers I can't travel through the water. At least Hades could still shadow travel. So we got into the car Apollo gave us yet that lead to us arguing over who should drive. Zeus wanted to drive since he is the king God; I said I should drive because I would be the most responsible one while Hades said he would be the "coolest". After about five minutes of arguing Hades won the argument. I started to feel travel sick because he was going so fast. Hades wanted to show off to every single girl that we pasted. Zeus then joined in and started blasting music. No wonder we are in this situation my brothers are so immature.

As we arrived at Goode high school we started to drag our feet slowly to the reception. The receptionist asked for our names which we said our names "Dylan Perry" I spoke first, "Des Perry" spoke Hades and "Zac Perry" spoke Zeus. After we told her our names she gave us our timetables and locker combinations. My first lesson was PE, Zeus had RE and Hades had cooking. We went our separate ways after registration. Realisation hit me I might be awful at PE, badminton I was terrible at when it was first invented and still am, basketball is more for Zeus, football and soccer was more for Hades and Ares.

I went into the changing rooms and found out that we were doing swimming. In my head I was screaming "YES, YEY, WOOHOO!" This had me happy because it is one of my biggest strengths. I looked around the pool side and noticed my favorites son; Percy Jackson was in my PE class. Then I thought that it could be a fabulous opportunity to bond with Percy and make up for lost time.

_**Percy's POV **_

At the beginning of my class the people swimming were terrible, Coach Small must have been thinking the exact same thing because he yelled at me to go and do 20 laps in the pool in order to show the new comers how a real swimmer swims. Most of the new comers could only do half a lap before giving in. But anyways I obeyed Coach Small I dived into the pool allowing myself to get wet to prevent any confusion among the mortals. Once my twenty laps were done I got out of the pool. Coach Small told me that I took 3 minutes and 6 seconds. It wasn't my all time best but not my worst timing either. I watched as Coach got some new students to do ten laps. Most were terrible and took around 10 minutes to do the laps on the other hand a new face was just as good as me. I mean its not like anyone could be a better swimmer than me apart from my father. I mean I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the sea. This new student was called Dylan.

At the end of PE Coach asked for me and Dylan to stay behind and coach asked Dylan if he wanted to be on the swim team. He checked with me as if I think he should be on since I am the swim team captain. I thought it was a great idea and thank the Gods that Dylan agreed to join the swim team we could do with someone else with swimming skills like that on the team. With that I left for my next class.

During my next few lessons I couldn't really focus. Mabey it was my dyslexia and ADHD acting up or it could be because my mind was focused on how Dylan seemed to look; it was like I had seen him somewhere before. By lunch time I had figured out where I had seen him before. He was not a monster, he was not a demigod but he was in fact Poseidon, God of the sea, my father. I later on saw him sitting at a table with two other people who I recognized as my uncles Zeus and Hades. I decided to keep this secret from them. However I would be lying to say that I was not curious as to why they were at Goode high in the form of a teenager.

The next thing I knew my cousin Thalia came and sat next to me and explained to me that she was giving orders to recruit new members of the hunt. Mabey this year won't be as bad at school but then again the scent of two demigods and the big three would definitely attract some monsters.

**A/N so here is a in my opinion a better improved chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IM BEGGING FOR REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Zeus POV

So my first lesson was boring that was about Jesus being born which may i say the mortals story was completely wrong besides there is more than just one god so that was wrong,another thing is Jesus wasn't even a Demigod he was a mortal who had mental disorders and never had any way around coming back from the dead. Second lesson was maths doing fractions like I would ever need fractions to control the sky. At break I went and got a drink of Pepsi before going to my double lesson of cooking I that in the cookery room had had a small fire. Then I heard a group of girls talking and said that the new comer Des started a small fire from frying an egg. I really couldn't wait to tell Poseidon about this.I mean come on Hades is meant to be bad at cooking but I didn't think it was actually possible for him to start a fire just by cooking and EGG I mean come on it was an EGG. So I started cooking the only thing I know how to cook which just so happened to be pancakes. And finally lunch arrived I went and got myself some lasgnia and some cherry coke. Now I know why Thalia would not eat her school dinners when she was in pre-school because this lasgnia was absolutely disgusting and uneatable.

As soon as I found my brothers at a table I joined them. Then I my saw my nephew Percy sitting at the other end of the hall by himself and by the looks of thing he was waiting on someone. He kept looking back and forward from the doorway students and staff alike kept walking past the doorway and everytime he saw someone walk in he looked more and more impatient until my daughter walked through the door. Wait a moment I didn't think hunters were allowed to go to school; oh well I can possibly use this as a chance to get to know my daughter better. I pushed that to the back of my mind and decided to tell Poseidon what Hades had done in his cooking lesson. I had never seen my brother laugh so much in his entire life and that was saying something since we have been alive for an awful long-time. On the other hand hades looked like a tomato because of it; I had never seen Hades look so embarrassed in his entire imortal life.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Thalia' POV

So Artemis has giving me a quest (not really much of a quest though) and my quest is to go to Goode high school in order to try and recruit some new hunters. We had lost alot of girls in the hunt during the last big battle so we were in despite need of new members. I walk into my first class and have a group of gothic looking boys wolf whistle at me. Then one of them came up to me and asked me to go to the movies with him I said no not in a million years because I have sworn off men for all eternity. Then a girl with blonde hair blue eyes and a fall out boys t-shirt on came and sit next to me and told me she would quite happily swear off boys for all eternity. Could i have possibly found a new recruit for the hunt? I decided to befriend her. During that lesson I learnt that she had one boyfriend in her life and je just used her and cheeted on her. We started to get along great.

At lunch time I decided to let my new friend Lauren go and sit with her two friends i think she said their names were Courtney and Jessica (a/n my friends names and my name) and i told her i would see her later because i wanted to go see my cousion Percy because i haven't seen him for a while. Lauren then said to me just before she left me "wait a second your related to Percy as in Percy Jackson?" I replied with just a simple nod hoping that she didn't have a huge crush on him otherwise I might just have lost the only person I could find for the hunt. I finally asked her why she was asking. She said " well its just my friend Jessica has a HUGE thing for him she loves swimming just as much as him and she thinks he is fit". This had a lot of questions going through my head but answered her saying "well I'm sorry but he has a girlfriend called Annabeth and second of all nobody other than Percy's biological father loves swimming just as much as him". I should know that because his father is god of the sea after all. With that we went our separate ways.

I sat down next to Percy with my packed lunch and told him why I was here. He asked if I needed a place to stay for the school year. I said yes because of this I ended up getting told I was to stay in the spare bedroom at his mothers appartnent. Then some slutty looking girl came up to Percy and said " hey Percy why are you sitting with her you should sit with us instead of this looser she looks proper scruffy and ugly. What on earth do you see in some freak like her?" Percy answered to the slutty girl with a nasty tone in his voice "Why would I want to sit with a slutty bully like you I think I will stay put here with one of my favourite cousins so go away Laura". With that the bell rang for next lesson. Lunch had went by far too fast that I felt like we only had a ten minute lunch break. Lucky enough for me I had Greek mythology which I know off by heart. The only subject on here that sounded worth while to take. Well I know one thing that if my trip to Goode high school only results in one new member of the hunt it would be the most biggest waist of time to exist.

a/n so here is yet another chapter please please please *puppy dog eyes* review it for me


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Hades POV

After I stared the extremely small fire in the cookery room I was sent to the principles office. I walked along to the principals office at the most slowest speed to exist. Once I got there I knocked on the door and was told to enter. I slowly walked in looking around the room the walls were all grey and miserable. I thought that I was miserable until I saw this place it made the underworld seem like a land of colourful dead things. The principal asked why I was sent along. So I explained the fire incident. Once he had listened to what I had to sat he told me I had a hour long detention on Friday. What a great start to the day.

My second lesson was just as boarding as it sounded because the subject was about how gravity works. I mean physics is more for Athena not me. Then I had break however I couldn't find my brothers anywere at all so i went and sat in a shaded corner of the school yard away from everyone else. My next lesson was PE unfortunately i had to go into Poseidon's domain, I hope that Poseidon doesn't punish me to tarturis for this. It would be a lie to say i wasn't scared and not just a small lie it would be a gigantic lie. I looked around the class room and saw that Nico my son also looked a bit scared to go in his uncles domain. He obviously doesn't know its me and its had me wondering if I should talk to him. Mabey I should just to try and know him better. Yet again it's against the rules I'm a God and God's are not allowed to have contact with Nico. I finally decided I would go up to him and make a bit small talk with him but nothing more than small talk for a one off thing.

My last lesson before lunch was and easy subject because it was all about Greek mythology. The teacher started saying things about when me and Poseidon was ate by our father and how Zeus fed him something to make him throw up. I said that it was an easy lesson, that didn't mean that it was a subject I wanted to talk about or in this case listen to.

Finally lunch arrived I sat down with Poseidon and later Zeus joined first Zeus and Poseidon were looking around the hall probably just to see if they could see if there was any demigods or monsters around. The next thing I know I can see my nephew Percy sitting at the back of the hall and I see that my niece had just sat down opposite him. Well me and my brothers and our kids all in one school if that isn't a big enough sent for monsters I don't know what is. The next thing I know Zeus told Poseidon about the fire I had started

I felt embarrassed when Zeus told Poseidon about the fire i started. I looked around the hall to see if i could spot Nico unfortunately he was no were to be seen. Then my eye was caught by Percy and Thalia. I thought that were going to be attacked by monsters because of the scents of me and my brothers and then my son and his cousins. I mean our sents will be very strong. Well we will worrie about that later on when the monsters do attack.

Nico's POV

I was told by the camp leader of camp half blood in a IM message to go to Goode high school in order to spend time with my cousin Percy. First off why do they want me to spend time with him second of all how long have I got to stay here? When I got to Goode I wasn't expecting was to see Thalia in my first lesson. Wait a second why issue here instead of being with the hunt. I never got the chance to talk to her though because she was sitting with some girl and I was blending into a gothic group a few people in the gothic group wolf whistled at Thalia. One person asked me if I thought she was hot... Awkward. I replied with a simple "ewwwww no that's gross shes my cousin". Second lesson I failed to stay awake I mean who needs to know about of mice and men to get a job? English is such a boring lesson. At break I sat in a dark corner of the school yard. I blame my dad for my thing I have for the dark.

During PE I was scared to go into the swimming pool because of it being Poseidon's domain and my father is god of the underworld. Then some dude came up to me told me his name is Des and he was scared of the water. I felt like asking him why was he telling me this but didn't because by the looks of things he must have seen that I looked scared of the water aswell. He kinda looked a bit like a male version of my sister Bianca who died on a quest. I pushed that thought to the back of my head I didn't want to think about it though. At lunch I went and ate my packed lunch in the corner I sat in during my break ham and cheese sandwich a bit nectar and some salt and vinegar crips. Once the bell rang I went off to my maths lesson. BORING i thought to myself. Even more boring when its all about fractions. This person came and sat next to me he had grey eyes and blonde hair. Hold on blonde hair and grey eyes mabey he was a demigod, son of Athena. I would have to remember to tell that to Percy later on mabey he could contact Annabeth about it later on.

a/n so here's the edited version please please please please please review it


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Poseidon's POV

I walked out of my last lesson of the say and over heard my favorite son percy talking to his two cousins Thalia and Nico. Percy suggested that they should go to a small coffee shop before going back to Sally's appartment. Percy said he knew a great cafe called Deli coffee shop. Once I found my dear brothers I literally had to get down on my knees and beg them to go to the café. I really wanted to try and to get to know Percy alot better; I hated not being there for him growing up and not helping out as much as I possibly could. I really hope that this year at Goode could help me get a better relationship with my son. Even if Percy didn't know that I am in a teenage form it still better than nothing at all. Even if it means joining the swim team (nothing against swimming obviously) but it means I can spend time with Percy.

So me and my brothers went to the cafe and took a seat in the middle of the cafe. I ordered myself a bottle of water and a slice of starfish shaped cake. We were there before Percy and the other demigods arrived I suppose that I rushed my brothers to get there fast just out of pure excitement. Me and Zeus decided to make fun of Hades for starting the fire. It was something we would expect from Hephaestus not Hades. We then heard some familiar voices arguing over who was the most powerful out of the three of them. I of course know that Percy is the correct one out of the three. What me and my brothers didn't know is that the cafe was similar to camp half blood, only a demigod or a god could get into it. Mortals couldn't see the coffee shop at all. When the staff heard them arguing they said that they are all very powerful in their own unique ways and equally powerful. Even though it sounded fairly true, it sounded like something you would get out of a fortune cookie.

Percy Thalia and Nico placed their orders and sat at a table as far away from me and my brothers as possible. I felt like going over and talking to them but decided against it. I mean I really wanted to talk to Percy and learn about his school life, and if he had been hurt by any monsters. I know he can take care of himself if a monster attacks but the prenatal instinct in me made me worry about him. Instead I just talked to my brothers about what powers we had lost access to because of us only having our children's powers. I could no longer summon my trident, travel through the water and I couldn't create strong earthquake and hurricane's but could summon really small ones. At least I could still prevent myself from getting wet, breath under water, talk to horses, heal and gain strength from the water and control the water.

Percy's POV

We walked into the cafe arguing over who was more powerful but we soon stopped after we placed our orders. I ordered myself a 2 litre bottle of water and my favorite snack a starfish shaped cake. I also saw the my dad and uncles were here in form of teenagers. I was seriously wanting to know why they were in teenage form but decided to forget about it until I told my cousins about who they really were first so I went and found a table at the right back away from everyone else in the cafe so I could talk to Thalia and Nico about it. I recognised that there was some unclaimed 10 year old twins by the looks of things they look like they could be the daughters of Athena, blonde hair grey eye. I said to pinecone face and death breath that it would be a good idea to lead them to camp this weekend.

Anyways once our orders arrived I know that I decided to tell Thalia and Nico who they were because they started wondering who their "godly" parents were. I did want to keep it secret but I knew that I had tell them now.

I explained to Nico and Thalia that they were not demigods or monsters or anything like that. They kept saying that they had to be otherwise they wouldn't be able to get in the cafe. "Thalia look very closely at each of them individually and tell me who you think they look like". I watched as she looked at them then all of a sudden all I could here her say was "oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods" over and over again. Nico then got annoyed. "what the Hades have you too managed to figured out and? I hate being kept in the dark... Figure of speech guys i love the dark, but seriously what on Hades are you not telling me?". Me and Thalia shared a glare and then decided to just tell him. I said told him "the big three had been turned into teenagers, we don't know who or why they are in teenagers but I think that's why you two were sent here to Goode so that way we have the big three and then us mabey quality time with us or as a punishment I don't know all I do know is that they are here and that's what matters."

Nico being Nico walked over to the big three and to my surprise he introduced himself and questioned their fake names. Then he asked about hobbies. Surprise surprise Poseidon said swimming, Zeus said Bundy jumping and Hades said he didn't have a hobbies. Thalia giggled at the fact that Zeus would even say such a thing. They then asked us about our hobbies. I told them that I liked to surf. Thalia said she liked to hunt and Nico said he liked to play with his pet dog ( he sometimes spends more time with my pet hellhound than I do).

Nico pretend to act as if we didn't know that they were the big three by asking if they were demigods. They didn't say who their parents were so we pretend to say that they must still be unclaimed. Thalia then looked at the time and said we had to get going back to my mom's apartment for tea so we had to get going. Just as we were about to leave Nico was about to say goodbye to the big three but he didn't say their fake names instead he said their godly names. So we got forced to stay behind longer. I smiled a little bit to my Dad. But I was really scared now. What were they going to do? Were they going to punish us for keeping it secret for knowing their true identity, well I thought to myself we are dead meat.

**a/n so that's another chapter so edited please please please *insert puppy dog eyes* review **


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Zeus' POV

How in Hades did they figure out who we are? Beats me. I've heard of the saying a parent always recognizes their children but not their children always recognizes their parents especially since we haven't been around each our children much. When I say we haven't been around much I mean we've never really had much contact with them at all. Poseidon was the first to find his voice. He asked in that calm voice of his that makes me want to know how can he be so calm I hate his calmlyness. "how did you's know it was us and when did you's figure out it was us?" There seemed to be a long pause that went on around five minutes. But the pause was only a minute long before Percy finally spoke up "I figured it out when i saw you swim in PE dad, I mean come on no mortal would be able to swim faster than me so it was a big give away dad. Then when I realised that Thalia and Nico were at Goode I didn't really want to keep them in the dark so I told them at our table we had at the back of the room. So why exactly are you's here in form of a teenager?" I admit that Percy was pretty smart... For being a son of Poseidon that is... I think it might have something to do with the fact that he spends so much time around a daughter of Athena.

"I think it would be better if we talk in a more quiet and privite place". However Thalia then said that her and her cousins really did need to get to Sally Jacksons apartment otherwise they would have a cold meal for tea.

Hades suggested that we walk along with them and sit outside the apartment while they eat. So we started to walk along to Sally's apartment and sat outside. I got really bored so fast. Hades was fiddling on with his shoe laces. Poseidon being Poseidon decided it would be funny to control the water from his bottle he got and squirt me with water. With this Hades burst out laughing along side Poseidon.

/

Thalia's POV

We ate our tea pretty fast one for the fact we didn't want to keep our fathers waiting and second of all the home made macaroni cheese pasta was delicious. For pudding we had some blue cookies which I think Percy enjoyed a bit too much since he ate 15 cookies to himself.

We then left the apartment and saw my dad socking wet with Hades and Poseidon rolling around the floor laughing so loudly it was unreal.

We slowly walked along to the big three's appartment it must have been the longest ten minute walk of my immortal life. When suddenly out of the blue a fury that Hades had set free because it couldn't be trained came along and attacked us. They mainly aimed for Hades and Nico. Percy drew riptide and started fighting them. My dad went and zapped them with my fingers as lightning came out. The lightning bolts aren't very strong because he only have my powers. Finally the fury was just ash. Once we arrived at the appartment we all took a seat and we continued the conversation we were having at the cafe. Hades started to tell the me, Nico and Percy why they were here in the form of a teenager. "we were arguing over the stupid things really no biggy so Apollo, Hermes and Athena decided to punish us in a way that we have limited use of powers so basically we have the same powers as you three and I think we are stuck like this until we can stop arguing over the most stupidities things. But then again Athena did say that we were to spend the whole academic year like this." I thought that it was one of the most stupidest things that Athena had ever decide to do. The next thing I know we all go of in different directions to spend some time alone with our fathers. Me and my dad went off into his room to see the walls covered in pictures of lightning bolts and one surprisingly made me laugh because it was on a forehead... Harry potters scar.

a/n here is a new edited version please review and tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - trying to hard? **

**Hades POV **

After going to Percy's mom's and the cafe and all the talking me and my and my son Nico went off to my bedroom. Well more like forced to since Zeus made a dramatic exit with pinecone face I believe her nickname is. I now understand what my dear brother Poseidon means about Zeus being very dramatic...he really would make a great drama God. Well anyways back on topic Poseidon and Percy really wanted to get out of the apartment and go to the nearest beach for a swim... Go figure.

"So Nico my son how do you feel about going into a forest and hunt some wild animals for a bit fun and watch to see if their spirits growth into another wild thing like Satyrs do?" I was a bit disappointed when he said no he would rather just sit in a dark corner and study black holes. Then it had me thinking why don't we have a God of black holes. That's one thing I would have to bring up to Zeus in a conversation. Hopefully he would be able to realise that they are closet's to my domain so he should make me the God of black holes.

Then Nico suggested that we do a little sword fighting. I replied with a simple yet evil smirk that said "your so on" grin.

**Nico's POV **

Oh my God's will my dad stop trying so hard to make things up to me. Why is it so hard for him to realise I don't want to go summon spirits or anything why cant he be like a normal dad and take me to the cinema or just talk to me instead of all these stupid things.

I decided to do something "fun" with him for a little bit but after that I will just ask him to try and be a normal dad; I would love to have a bond the way Percy and Uncle Poseidon do. Why can't me and my dad get along like that?

So I had a sword fight with my dad but didn't put much effort into it. I mainly just sang the sword a few times. My heart wasn't with it and my dad soon noticed. He put down his sword and took mine off me. He sat down on the edge of his bed and patted it as if to inviting me to sit down next to him.

I sighed and slowly sat down next to him. "Nico please tell me what I'm doing wrong I want to know, I want to be a better father but I cant if you aren't going to let me in and let me be a better dad." I sighed a very deep sigh and walked to the other side of the room. I said "your trying too hard, I want a father son relationship like the one Percy and Uncle Poseidon have" with that i shadow walked out to central park.

**Hades POV **

So basically all I'm doing wrong is trying to hard. Then Nico shadow walked out of the apartment. I thought it best to leave him for now. But I sent a message to him in his head saying "I'm sorry for trying to hard please come back when your ready... I love you my son"

**A/N I know its been ages since ive updated but I have been busy with college and stuff anyways I have edited the previous chapters and just finished working on this one please please please please please please please please please please review it for me also requests are welcome on what else I could add to make the story better. I hope everyone likes it. **


	8. Chapter 8

******Chapter 8 awkward conversations and arguments**

**Thalia's POV **

As we went off our separate ways from my uncles and cousins I was beginning to understand what Uncle Poseidon meant about my dad being sooooo dramatic. We went off to his room in the apartment. I just wanted to get back to Sally's apartment and listen to music while doing my homework…. Anything to get away from my father Zeus.

As we got into his room I realised everything was bright blue with clouds all over it; it kind of reminded me of the room Jason had before Hera sent him away to camp Jupiter. It got me wondering what he would be up to right about now. I miss my little brother. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by my father making a weird gurgling sound I noticed he had some water going around in circles the way people do when using mouth wash. It got me wondering what in the hades was he doing. Suddenly I could smell the ocean and Uncle Poseidon appeared in the room. He looked a bit annoyed which is not normal for Uncle P as he is normally lay back. I suppose that he is annoyed he was summoned away from my favourite full cousin Percy (shhhhhhhhh don't tell Nico). "What do you _want _little brother of mine?" Uncle P asked sounding irritated.

"Isn't it obvious what I want brother?" replied my father.

"What is it you want? Parenting advice? Do you want me to find you a drama school? Do you want to destroy my relationship with my son? Please tell me brother because I am absolutely sure Percy is wondering where I have got to." I have to admit that it was hard not to laugh at the drama school part. I slowly spoke up and said "father and Uncle I will leave yous to talk besides I kind of need the loo."

I left to go to the toilet and could still hear them talking. My father wanted him because he was feeling awkward around me and didn't have a clue as to what to do to bond with me. Talk about a dramatic Father; Uncle Poseidon is right he really should be the god of drama. I could hear my dad saying "well what should I do? How shall I act? Should I put on a one man show for her? Should I invite Jason along?" it got me wondering how Nico was doing with Uncle Hades and how board Percy was getting.

I suddenly got the idea to send Percy an Iris message. Once I had made the offering I decided to ask Percy had been while at the beach with his dad until mine had gone and summoned him. He told me that they had not long just got to the beach and were just about to go surf mess around with the mist to make it look like they were dry to the mortals one second and wet the next. I had to admit it sounded much more fun that having a drama king dad that didn't have a clue on what to do for bonding time.

We cut the message short as I heard my dad knocking on the door saying that it's time to make the time fly by. I want sure if he was saying that as the figure of speech or if he was saying it as a referral to his domain.

Once I got out of the bath room I could still smell the sea. I noticed that Poseidon's domain has got the strongest scent to it. My thoughts were yet again interrupted as my father told me that he was going to play 20 questions with all of us tomorrow lunch time at school. It had me thinking that maybe me, Percy and Nico could come up with 20 embarrassing questions for our dads in order to have a laugh. Once my dad finished telling me the plan for tomorrow lunch time he asked me if I had seen any "cute guys" at school today. I give him a funny look and said "I'm part of the hunt remember dad, the only reason I am stuck here at school is to try and find more girls for the hunt". He laughed a little and said "ah yes that is correct you have no interest in boys. Anyways have you had any luck trying to find members for the hunt?" I thought back to the girl I meet today Lauren and her friends Jessica and Courtney. Out of the three I think Lauren would be the most likely one to join Courtney maybe but Jessica was too interested in Percy (never going to happen when he has his "wise girl". I replied with a simple "there might be one or two that might end up joining cannot be sure just yet though".

I sat down at the window ledge of the room and looked out of the building I could still see the high school but I could also see a few shops that looked great for hunting equipment. I know fine well that I have got to go there sometime soon. My dad slowly walked over to me and started to beg me to quit the hunt. This lead to an argument as I kept saying that I am happy in the hunt and always have something fun to do. My dad's argument was to make sure that I was able to love and have a family of my own one day. Like I need a family of whiny little kids I have the hunt and they are family to me; I have Jason my little brother why would I swap all that for cry babies?

By the time my dad let the argument slide it was getting dark and we needed to get back to Sally's before she starts getting worried about us. I was hoping that when we get back that I could have a nice hot shower, get some pyjamas on and have a hot chocolate while watching a movie maybe the hunger games or something before going to bed and stuff doing homework. I mean my deadline for homework is not until Friday and its only Monday so I could do it tomorrow after school.

So me Percy and Nico went off to Sally's to have a bit of a movie night before going to bed.

**A/N so here's another chapter I hope you's enjoy it **

**I am begging everyone who reads this to review it; it would mean so much to me. Tell me what you think about it and what could be improved. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I have been extremely busy with college work. I have finally caught up with most of my work and have now got some more spare time so have managed to start writing a new chapter. During the half term coming up I should be able to update a bit more. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT FOR ME!**

**Chapter 9: Time for the Beach **

**Percy's POV **

So I would be lying if I was to say I wasn't looking forward to spending some time with my father. So I and my dad decided to get out of the apartment he had to share with my Uncles and we went to the nearest beach. The second we got there we were straight into the crystal like Green Ocean with a gigantic splash of the water; we allowed ourselves to get wet that we would not be able to confuse the mortals if for some strange reason the mist was to fail us.

Soon the beach was clear and we were allowed to will ourselves dry. We started to go a bit further out to sea underwater while I swam by a lot of sea creatures bowed to the both me and my father. The fish must have been able to sense the presence of the king of the sea nearby and then do the math and figure out that I am technically prince of the sea. Geesh and some people think that fish are dumb. Me and my father slowly started swimming back up to the top so we could go get a bit ice-cream. As we got back to the sand I stood near our belongings and Dad asked me what flavour I would like. I thought about it and didn't really fancy vanilla or chocolate or strawberry so I settled my mind with Mint Chocolate Chip, with a flake. As I told Dad what I wanted he just started laughing and he said that's what he normally tastes when he drinks Nectar.

While my dad was away to get the ice cream a Iris message appeared to me so I quickly searched around my jeans pocket to find a gold drachma as soon as I found one I saw that it was Thalia my favourite full cousin (shhhhhhhhhhhhh don't tell Nico) she explained that Uncle Zeus was being so dramatic and had summoned my father. So that's what was taking my father such as long time to get some ice-cream. She told me how she wished that the King of Gods was being too dramatic and wished that she could go back to my Moms apartment. Before long the Iris message was cut short and I was alone again. A few minutes after the Iris message was cut off my dad appeared. Surprisingly he actually had the ice-cream. He started to apologise and I said it's not your fault I know Uncle Zeus summoned you… Thalia sent me and Iris message I explained. He nodded his head as if to say fair enough.

We soon just started spending more time in the sea talking to the dolphins that has suddenly made their way nearer to our location and by the time we came back up from the water there was some more people there at sun set time on dates with greasy chips and dare I say it battered fish. Both me and my dad looked discussed in the fact that they could actually eat fish. I mean it's just cruel to kill innocent fish for the sake of food. I mean the amount of times people at camp has tried to force me to eat fish is unreal I ended up putting them in the infirmary because I had broken their jaws and cut their arms with my awesomely amazingly agonizing sword riptide. The people who did try to force fish down my throat soon learnt NEVER to do that again. I'm not going to even say who tried to *cough*Stoll brothers*cough*. I said to my dad "how on earth can people honestly stand and eat fish like that it's just awful and vile to do such a thing to the innocent fish". He nodded in agreement and replied with a simple "you truly are a true son of the sea Percy". I just laughed and we started walking back in the direction of my mother's apartment. Once we got around the corner he said he really needed to get back to his apartment he shares with my Uncles. I just nodded and said goodbye and I would see him tomorrow at Goode High.

Once I got back in I explained to my Mom Sally what had happened and why I was late in today. I said that Thalia and Nico would be spending some time here and that the big three had been turned to teenagers by Apollo, Hermes and Athena. She laughed at the thought of that and went back into the kitchen to make some blue pancakes for supper.

**Poseidon's POV **

I fully enjoyed the time I was able to spend with my most favourite son today; and I hope so much that I could spend some more time with Percy like that and was wondering what we could do for something different to do as a way to spend time together. I thought that maybe someday after all this teenage thing was other that I could arrange a day with both Percy and Sally. I think that this may be a good experience for Percy as he has always wanted to spend time with the two of his parents together. I was also a lot more refreshed compared to swimming in the school pool because I had been in my actual domain which is so much better than contaminated chlorine water. I loved the way the fish and dolphins greeted me and my son. I mean come on its not every day that animals of my domain see the king and prince together without having a dramatic drama going on because of a war.

With the day coming to an end I went along to the kitchen got myself a drink of water and some pancakes before going off to my bedroom and going to sleep for that excuse of a school tomorrow. At the time I didn't know that there was going to be an awful lot of terrible drama very soon.

**So here is my newest chapter please tell me what you think of it and if yous can think of anyway at all to improve it let me know in a review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE *INSERT PERCYS SEA GREEN EYES* PLEASE REVIEW IT FOR ME 9 chapters and only 26 reviews I could do with some more. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Zeus POV **

Once my daughter and her cousin's went off to Sally's apartment I decided to get this stupid, silly, pointless homework done; it was a waste of time to do but by the time it was done it was 1am in the morning; I decided to get some sleep. The next morning I woke up to seeing my brothers sitting on the sofa watching the mortal news; it stated that there had been sea storms on Miami Beach. I looked towards Poseidon and he said "Hey don't blame me, I bet it was Triton he always does something like that to Miami Beach when I'm not around in Atlantis". Then an even bigger headline popped up on the screen about people seeing what seemed to be monsters from ancient Greek times such as the Minotaur. It got me worried incase anything happened to Hecate as that would be the only thing that could stop the mist from working.

The next thing I know is Athena is trying to contact us through and IM message. She stated that Hecate has faded from exisince and we should not worry as the fates have professed that a daughter of wisdom will be destined to be her replacement one who admires layouts. That had me thinking of the one who is designing the new Olympus. We were also ordered to stay down here on earth and still attend this stupid school however she will be revelling our world to the mortals to calm them down. With that she cut the message short.

So we did as ordered and went to the school even though it practically the worst plan Athena had ever came up with. The next thing I know she prayed to me saying that it was actually my wife's idea and she was just being a messenger. I thought that it didn't make much sense because Hermes is the god of messengers not Athena.

Well anyways we did as instructed and went back to Goode High. When we arrived all of the mortals looked really scared as if a monster would try to kill them. That's the thing monsters only attack demigods and sometimes gods ourselves.

When I sat down in registration my brothers started acting really stupid… which is nothing new I suppose; but they were going beyond the normal stupid level. Poseidon started standing on the top of the table in surfing positions and Hades started pushing Poseidon off the table. This was repeated for around ten minutes and then the teacher decided to give them an after school detention. I just rolled my eyes at them and said to them that we needed to not draw too much attention because of the mist issue.

The first few lessons of the day went by slowly but without anything going wrong. Until it came to break time and Thalia decided to come up to me I had no idea how to act around her same situation as last night really. Thankfully she wasn't talking to me for ways to spend time with each other in fatherly daughtly ways. She was asking what had happened with the mist. I tried to explain a little bit to her as it may be a bad idea to say too much in case anyone overheard us. She left straight after maybe she didn't want to spend time with me and I think that might be better for me since I feel really awkward around her. My newest plan is to avoid my daughter as much as possible.

"So little bro are you happy with the choice your wife has made about exposing our world" let me get one thing straight yes she is the queen of Gods and Goddesses and yes I may have left her in charge of Olympus but that does not mean that I am actually happy with the decision she has made. The second Hecate faded the three of us should have got summoned for a meeting a stuff this stupid punishment just because my brothers and I argue too much. "Poseidon DON'T call me little bro, I may be younger but I am the powerful person king of Gods; and no im not happy about the decision we should have been summoned to a meeting instead of being left out of the blue like this."

"Yeah I suppose we should have but this has happened now and there's nothing we can do about it" just as he finished saying that the bell went stating the end of the break and the start of a new lesson. Go figure with the lesson Poseidon had swimming. On the other hand I had Physics. Stupid mortals and their weird way of how lighting works. They don't even realise I am the reason behind lightning. The next few lessons dragged by maths, home economics and hockey. Three of the worst school subjects to exist. Most of the time throughout my lessons I was stuck trying to figure out how the other gods and goddesses were going to revile themselves to the rest of the world. It came to the point where I would have to do a lot of Iris messages to find out the plans. So the second I get back to the apartment tonight I would do these IM's.

The next thing I knew Hades was jumping like a looney tick in front of me saying that I Hera had reviled our world to the mortals by appearing out of thin air in front of a press meeting that the president was holding. She had explained the situation that had happened and that everything will be back to normal within six months when a prophecy takes place and after that it will be as if none of this happened at all. I was fairly please at the way this was handled even I would not have been able to come up with a plan like this; I just hope that this works out for the good. If this doesn't work out then there is going to be a huge issue.

**A/n I know I said I would have a few chapters up this week but my friends and family have been dragging me out of the house more or less every day this week. I hope yous like this chapter and I really do need more reviews, so PLEASE PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON BELLOW WHY ARNT YOU PRESSING IT YET?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in ages I have been extremely busy for months with college assignments, my duke of Edinburgh Bronze award and a coaching thing I'm doing. I've also had a concert and a lot of family birthday parties to attend. But I'm back now and ready to give you's a new chapter. **

**Chapter 11- **

**Nico's POV **

So recently the mist has disappeared. My father and his brothers are down on earth as teenagers as a punishment. In other words it's been a really normal past few weeks. Another thing, I've been living with Percy and his mother/step father; as much as I like spending time with my cousins', it's annoying how much Thalia snores the house down. Then I have to share room with Percy and I can see him drooling in his sleep all the time it's disturbing and that's saying a lot, seeing as I've literally been to the underworld and back countless times. So in other words at night time I have a lot of time to think about the most random things. A few nights ago I was thinking about capture the flag; but I have to say the weirdest thing I ended up thinking about was different animal breeds such as a cat and dog breeding; what would they look like and what would their nature be like? I was thinking the next time I saw a child of Athena I would ask one of them, they always seem to know the answer to this type of stuff. Then again I have enough common senses to know that the natures will make it really unlikely.

/

The day after the mist disappeared me and my cousins were trying to keep a low profile at school but obviously our fathers all had something different in mind. Uncle Zeus decided to do a dance every time somebody sneezed or coughed; Uncle Poseidon decided to go around the school pouring bottles of water over the teachers; and then my dad decided to sing the course of summer of 69 every time someone said the word summer. (A/n it's just the song my mum had on a music channel). The funniest thing of that day by far was the fact that Percy and Thalia both got a bit too bored on our lunch break that they ended up doing cartwheels around the school corridors and ended up knocking a teacher out. That ended with them in detention every day for two weeks.

However after school ended I was surprised by a certain boyfriend of mine by the name of Will. He was standing in the sun light his golden hair as shiny as ever. I was disappointed to find out that he was not waiting to see me and me only. He came to have a word with Percy and Thalia as well. I could understand how he knew Percy was at the school but how did he know Thalia was at the school. I soon found out when he told me that Athena had made an appearance at camp half-blood to explain that the mist was being dealt with and that the mortals would be able to find the camp but would not be able to enter the camp.

So once Thalia and Percy came out of the school Will filled us in with what was going on at the camp then he suddenly started saying "well seriously though why is your stupid godly parents not doing a thing about the mist, actually nobody has seemed to have heard a thing from them for a good two weeks I wonder if they have something to do with the mist disappearing you know since they are the most powerful of the gods and also apparently the only way the mist will return is if the children of the big free spend a week in each of the big three's domains. Before any of us had the chance to take this in another child of Apollo came and told will he had to hurry up and get back to camp there had apparently been some triplet demigods of Apollo just been claimed and he was needed right away back at camp; at least it isn't triplet versions of the Stoll brothers now that would be the worst possible thing at camp half blood.

Once Will had left me and my cousins looked at each other we all looked extremely scared. Thalia is scared of heights ironic considering she's a daughter of Zeus, Percy well I'm not sure if he is ok with going to the underworld or not but I know fine well he is scared to death to go anywhere near Zeus domain. Now that I think about it the look on their faces said we were all thinking the same thing.

Before we had a chance to say anything "Zac, Dylan and Des" came towards us. Once they were a few foot steps away from us they noticed we all looked scared. My Dad came straight to me and asked what had been going on. I replied with a simple "we need to get to somewhere a bit more private before we say anything."

Once we got to the apartment that the big three were sharing we all took a seat in the living room and Percy was able to speak up. "So the campers have managed to figure out the prophecy on how the mist will come back it's a 3 week long task; and depending on if this is took nicely or not it would be hmph fairly easy to complete". Before Percy could even explain what the prophecy needed us to do Thalia interrupted with a "that's easy for you to say". Me and Percy pulled a face at her as if to say be quiet. Then Percy continued "the prophecy says that the children of the big three must spend a week in each domain of the big three".

At first there was a long pause and finally Zeus spoke up "if this I what it takes then I agree to not kill Percy and Nico for going into my domain". Poseidon was the next to speak "I have never stopped Thalia and Nico for going into my domain so why should this make a difference?" My father said more or less the same thing as Poseidon.

Just after this was settled with Athena flashed into the room and said the second half of the prophecy has been analysed and it is not allowed to take place until the big three were finished with their punishment and with that she flashed out of the room.

**A/N- I know that it has been a very long time since I have uploaded a new chapter I hope that this makes up for the long wait. **

**Please review it for me it would mean so much to me; I have tried my best to make sure there is no spelling mistakes etc but if there is any I have found an editor who will more than likely find them and fix them for me. **


End file.
